Buttercup
Buttercup battled Panty, Stocking and Garterbelt alongside Blossom and Bubbles in Panty and Stocking Vs. The Powerpuff Girls, and does so again in Panty and Stocking Vs. The Powerpuff Girls: The Unshitty Version. She was voiced by Chelsea Kuehl in the original and by one time guest star Courtney Kuba in the remake. Information on the Rapper Buttercup is one of the title characters of The Powerpuff Girls. Like her sisters Blossom and Bubbles, she is an artificially created little girl whose ingredients of "sugar, spice and everything nice" were accidentally mixed with "Chemical X", creating superpowered triplets. Buttercup is identifiable by her green color scheme and is the strongest and most aggressive of the trio, though she has fewer special powers than her sisters and the only thing she can do that they can't is curl her tongue. Lyrics Original I'm starting to seriously question this battle's validity; That is, I'm starting to think that you're our direct parody! You seem to be just like us, only perverted and twisted. I'd call you our Japanese doppelgängers, but those already existed! Wait, are you even Japanese? It's hard to tell with all that Engrish, Though if you want to be REALLY confusing, you should use some Mo' Linguish. They made you with too much sugar, and your sister too much spice, While forgetting to add anything even remotely nice! Moreover, when they made you, I'm pretty sure they were oncrack! And by the way: Invader Zim called. He wants his sidekick back! You fight demons, yes, but you're no morally different from them, And speaking of those incestuous bitches: they've got nothing on HIM! Against ridiculous odds, we've kept Townsville nice and clean, While your Daten City, just like you yourselves, is obscene! It's a Hellhole, literally; you somehow even have a mayor That makes ours look like Mike Haggar; you haven't a prayer! I'm taking it on myself to put you down where you belong. Your mother should have long since stomped you out like Monty Python! Unshitty Verse 1: The city of Townsville ain't big enough to fit the both of us! These pint-sized kaiju-killers pack a pulverizing punch! When this Buttercup builds up her spicy flow, she won't let down; Sure as love makes the world go 'round, there'll be no mercy for you clowns! My mouth is like a can of Whoopass while I spit these mad tongue-twisters At this Gangreen Gang-banged skank and her prediabetic sister! Powerpuff Girls Rule! You'd best repent. Verse 2: I'll knock more than Stocking's socks off when she gets her just desserts: A beatdown bigger than the size that ought to be this glutton's girth! Kick that sweet tooth straight down your throat, along with all the others too; Leave you your boyfriend Patrick's perfect match! There's no rod you'll not hop onto. You were clearly made on crack. Hey, hope you don't mind if we ask how season two's coming along? Verse 3: We're C.N.'s most enduring stars! You're as trashy of a fleeting fad as nasal masturbation. Category:Characters